The Darkness of the Dawn
by Purple255225
Summary: A new mysterious enemy threatens the Earth, and it has one stern rule. "I don't know who you fought here before, but we don't play around. We like to keep things strictly to business." Two years had gone and passed since the Final Battle, and now it's up to the Mew Mews to save the world. Again. But this time, they're getting a little more help from the outside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkness of the Dawn**

-Chapter 1-

**Pairings: Mint/Kisshu, Ryou/Ichigo, Pudding/Taruto, Pai/Lettuce and a little Pai/Zakuro.**

**There will be character death and it might not be Masaya :P **

* * *

"BEIGE ALERT! BEIGE ALERT! BEIGE ALERT! BEIGE ALERT!" The alarm was going off in the base, beige colored lights flickering everywhere and pointing to the direction of the emergency. A purple haired alien was following the signs in a hurry, trying to get wherever it is he needed to get to before it was too late, followed by two younger aliens, floating behind him.

"What do you think this is about?" Kisshu asked, a worried look on his face. They didn't have a Beige Alert here since the time Taruto accidentally teleported into one of the closed areas instead to the kitchen. The poor little alien had been taken in for questioning for almost two hours until Pai finally arrived and calmly explained what happened. Kisshu still hasn't stopped bugging Taruto about it. "Can't be another kid lost in his way to Candyland, right?" He teased, causing Taruto's cheeks to become a bright shade of red.

"I thought we agreed to let it go!" Taruto replied defensively.

"Depends who you mean by we, cause I know I didn't-"

"This conversation is irrelevant. Now would you two please be quiet, I think we're getting closer." Kisshu was cut off by Pai, who was very aware of the annoyed looks both Taruto and Kisshu shot him behind his back, but he couldn't care less. He was already used to all their childish ways.

The signs stopped near a big metal door, with only two words carved above it. _SPACESHIP REPAIR._

Under his breath, barely heard, Pai mumbled something to himself. "This can't be good."

They only had three ships. Three spaceships on the entire planet, one of them being the one Pai, Taruto and Kisshu used the time they went to Earth, about 2 years ago. The others were built after they came back with the Mew Aqua and revived the planet. Well, most of it. The Mew Aqua revived around 87% of the planet, but for the Cyniclons it was a lot more than enough. Not more than a month later, this base was built with a specific goal to give order to things such as where would anyone go to after finally getting out of the underground basements or what should be where and basically improve the life on the planet. That's also why they built, repaired and improved spaceships there, in case a danger occurred somewhere far away and they needed to get there fast. Pai has been helping there ever since it started, with the occasional assistance of Kisshu and Taruto. Taruto was also helping taking care of the plants and Kisshu spent a lot of his time just slacking off, teleporting from the beautiful fields outside to the base, from Taruto to Pai, pretty much every day, giving them a hand when needed.

Now, they were walking inside the Spaceship Repair room, trying to figure out what could've happened that activated the Beige Alert, but before they could even take a second look at the room a tall red haired alien walked up to them hurriedly.

"Pai, I'm so glad you came!" The red haired said in relief, completely ignoring Kisshu and Taruto. They could see he was very nervous. "It happened right in front of my eyes! Impossible thing! There was nothing we could do to stop it!"

"Calm down, what are you talking about? What couldn't you stop?" Pai answered. He didn't like one bit how nervous whatever happened made his coworker look. Usually he was almost as calm as him.

"It disappeared," the alien replied, still in shock. "The spaceship, your spaceship, the one you used 2 years ago. It disappeared. Someone must've worked out a way to overwrite the defenses and took it. The strange thing is I've been here all day. The place is always packed with guards, no one unauthorized could've gotten in or out unnoticed. And they took a whole spaceship! The best one! Almost as if they knew exactly what was going on here. I already checked all the staff, none of them had gone mysteriously missing. And-"

"How could it just disappear?!" Kisshu cut him off. "Whoever took it would have to fly it out."

"The lights went out for a second, maybe two, and then it was gone. And there's no way they could've opened the roof to fly it out. It would've taken them a lot more than two seconds," The alien replied, too nervous to even notice Kisshu cut him off in the middle of the sentence.

"Can you locate the ship and check where it's heading?" Pai asked and tried to figure out how could such thing happen. He started to understand why the alien in front of him was so nervous, but kept holding on to his calm image, refusing to get caught up with pointless feelings such as concern or anxiety.

Taruto, who felt a little left out, took a candy out of his pocket and started to eat, causing Kisshu to smirk. His cheeks reddened with anger and he turned his back to him, eating peacefully, waiting for them to stop talking about all the boring details and get to the more interesting parts.

"I think so," the red haired replied, walking towards a big screen on the other side of the room, followed by Pai, Kisshu and Taruto. He pressed a few signs on the screen, trying to find the missing spaceship. "Here," he said after a few minutes and pointed at the screen. "It's the red dot right there. It didn't get too far, but there's nothing we can do to take it back. I'm sorry."

"What about the destination? Try to check that too," Pai ordered.

The red haired alien was pressing random signs on the screen. "Already doing it, the result should come up any second now unless they already figured out a way to block the signal," he replied, waiting anxiously for the words to appear on the screen. And when they did, he was no longer the most nervous person in the room. Kisshu and Taruto's eyes grew big and they exchanged worried looks while Pai managed to maintain his calm position, but was worried almost as much as they were.

The words were big and clear, black over a blue background.

EARTH, JAPAN, TOKYO.

* * *

**Review and you might win a romantic weekend alone with the one and only, Francis the fat cat! :D He settles for humans now and is fatter than ever! I'm jealous already! Too bad I already married a cake :/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darkness of the Dawn**

-Chapter 2-

**Before I start, I forgot to mention before that Berry, Tasuko or anyone else from Tokyo Mew Mew a la Mode won't be in this story cuz I never read it (I don't think they even have it here in my country) so I don't wanna write about chracters I don't know.**

* * *

"Hey, stop it! You're going to pull all my hair out, na no da!" Pudding screamed at her siblings while laughing uncontrollably. They were playing "hair salon" and it was agreed by all Pudding should go first. They've been brushing her hair, putting it into buns and braids and sticking flowers in it for about half an hour now, and Pudding couldn't wait to see the result.

"Can I look now, na no da?" She asked for the one hundredth time.

"In a moment, na no da!" Pudding's little sister, Heicha, who was already going through her first year of Elementary School, answered using her sister's catchphrase and climbed on her legs. "We still didn't take care of your bangs, na no da!"

That said, Heicha quickly got hold of Pudding's bangs and tied it up in two small pigtails that made her look as if two antennas popped out of her head. "Hey, what's that, na no da?" Heicha suddenly asked, pointing her finger towards Pudding's forehead.

"What's what?" Pudding asked, cheerful as always.

"That… Mark on your forehead, na no da." Heicha said, pressing her finger against said mark.

Pudding's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly brushed it off. _It can't be._

"Must be from the artwork we did in the kindergarten today, na no da," Pudding excused it and smiled. After the Final Battle there was no need of Café Mew Mew and it closed down. Ryou was still living there, though, in order to protect all the equipment and data they have collected over the time. They couldn't let it fall into anyone else's hands. But Pudding still needed the money to take care of her siblings. At first she came back to performing in the streets, but after a while she decided to ask Heicha's kindergarten teacher to work in the kindergarten in the afternoons, and she happily agreed. Working in the kindergarten with all the cute little children was a lot of fun for Pudding. They made artworks, played silly games together, and everyday Pudding would make a little performance just for them. Sometimes, when Heicha had got off school early and didn't have any homework, Pudding would take her with her to visit her beloved kindergarten teacher and play with the kids too.

Heicha nodded and smiled, seeing as it does make sense. "Yeah, must be it, na no da."

After about 15 more minutes of messing with Pudding's hair, her siblings finally let her get up and take a look in the mirror. She quickly got up from the chair and ran towards the mirror. Her hair looked like a total mess. She had a messy bun in the right side of her head that looked as if it was gonna fall apart any second now if she wasn't being careful. Dozens of tiny braids popped out of pretty much any visible point on her head, and she had many different kinds of flowers stuck in them, some still with mud covering them, but she loved in nonetheless. She laughed at the sight. _Looks like they won't be hairdressers when they grow up, na no da. _

But what Pudding wanted to see most was her forehead. Her bangs were still up looking like two little antennas, revealing what she never believed she'll see again. A heart shaped mark was placed right in the middle of her forehead. She touched it, making sure it was real, and smiled one of her biggest smiles in a long time. She was a mew mew again. And boy did she miss it. _I wonder if Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro got their Mew marks back too, na no da,_ Pudding thought to herself. She missed them a lot too. They managed to stay in touch for a while after they lost their powers, but after a while it just sort of stopped. They were all busy with their own business and didn't have much time to keep in touch. Pudding couldn't believe it's been almost two years since the Final Battle. She could barely remember the last time she saw them. _I wonder what they're doing now, na no da… Ichigo is probably on a date with Aoyama, Mint is probably- _

"Do you like it, Pudding?" Her brother Chincha cut her out of her thoughts and smiled proudly at the work he's done. "The bun was my idea."

Pudding turned around to find all of her siblings standing behind her, waiting for her reply. _I must have been so excited I didn't hear them coming, na no da,_ Pudding thought and smiled at them. "I loved it, na no da! Who's next?"

Heicha smiled broadly. "I am, na no da! And I want a lot of flowers just like Pudding, na no da!" She announced and hurried back to the chair Pudding has been sitting on before.

Pudding waited until everyone got their turn, ate dinner, took a bath and went to bed so she could finally examine the mark on her forehead a little better. She went into her room and closed the door quietly. She climbed on a chair near her closet and pulled out a small box from the top shelf. Inside lied her pendant, barely touched in the last couple of years. She sat on the chair and gently took it out of the box.

"Mew Mew Pudding, Metamorphosis!" She said, as quietly as she could, kissed her pendant and raised it to her head, where her Mew mark is. Before she knew it, she was standing in her old Mew outfit, a tale popping out from the base of her back and two monkey ears out of her head.

_It worked! _Pudding smiled to herself. _But why now, na no da?_

xXxXxXx

It's been over a week since Pudding found out she was a mew mew again and she decided to take her pendant with her anywhere she went, just in case anything suspicious showed up, but so far nothing happened.

She was walking down the street, two bags of groceries in her hands. She just came back from the supermarket, and got a lot of food for her and her siblings to last for the whole week. She smiled to herself. Tonight, she was gonna make them their favorite dinner. She could already see the happy looks on their faces after tasting it. She was so happy, she couldn't hear the terrified screams coming from the other end of the street. She didn't notice the horrible scene that was taking place right in front of her eyes.

A sharp scream filled the air, stronger and louder than anything else in the area. The kind of scream you let slip out of your lips when you know it could be the end.

It cut Pudding out of her thoughts and she quickly looked up. Her eyes widened to the point she thought they were gonna explode and her hands were shaking, slowly letting go of the bags they had held so tightly only a few moments ago, letting the groceries spill all over the sidewalk.

Paralyzed, only one thought came across her mind.

_This- This is not a Chimera Anima!_

* * *

**Francis was sad no one showed any signs of excitment about a romantic weekend with him and decided to go rape Ichigo in her cat form. Review to save Ichigo from what could be the most disturbing moment in her life. **


End file.
